One Christmas
Story Belongs to User: Baxterthemailpup. Please ask her if you can edit the story a little changes. About Buster Wants the best One Christmas He going to have. He wants to have the best presents and food, also the snow! Will Buster Make it through the best Christmas? One of the main parts are Grumble and Buttons trying to make the best song for a concert. Characters *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker (just mentioned by the pups) *Baxter the mail pup *Ryder *Katie *Darius *Buster The Spy Pup *Grumble *Buttons *Milkyway *Sediment *Socket *Art *Rex *Marble (PawPatrolZuma) (Label: Marble PPZ *Marble (BaxterTheMailPup *Me*) (Label: Marble BMP) *Liam *Alister *Devan *?????? (Random words? Just waiting for people to add the characters). Story Begining Buttons is trying to figure out the best song. Buttons (singing): Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special (song by: WHAM!) Grumble: uhhh, Sorry Buttons, But that’s already a song. Buttons: grrrr! Milkyway: don’t worry, love! You’re the best song maker... and of course you Too, Grumble. You guys rock! Buttons: hehe, thank you! ~<3 Grumbles: thanks, tonight is going to rock, lets jam! Moves to Baxter and Everest, seeing what they’re doing. Baxter: this is the perfect job, making cards for Christmas!!! Everest: yeah, and I’m snowplowing the road around the lookout. Baxter: nice snowplowing, Sparkle Woofles! (That’s What Baxter calls Everest sometimes when she does something important). Everest: thanks Teddy Bear! (That’s What Everest calls Baxter when he calls her Sparkle Woofles). Baxter! You’re welcome, cutie! Everest laughs. Going to Liam and Alister Liam: wow, bro. How do you put up those decorations up so easily? Alister: just doing it for years. Liam: Ok, next up, making the food, which are some of the pups job. Going To Darius And Rocky, the Original cooks. Darius: Ok, where’s the eggs for the pumpkin pie? Rocky: right here! Darius: Wow, thanks, Rocky! I’ll smash them in.. Rocky: WAIT! how about doing it lightly. Darius: ok, just joking around like i always do! Going to Marble and Marble, the two ones that are named the same. Marble PPZ: Ok, lets set up the chr Marble BMP: sure thing, lets do it. Marble PPZ: Ok, ill get the supplies. Everyone is decorating, except for one... Buster... Buster: (Sighs) why do all the pups decorate the lookout every year and gets all of the jobs and I don’t? Grrrr! Well, just watch, they’re going to put me on the naughty list, too. SONG (Sad): Santa’s naughty list (by: Buster) .... Buster: I thought I was going to have a best Christmas, but it just got melted away. So why. Am I. Singing anyway? I thought we’re doing it together, but it got broken forever. And we are always apart. She will never love meee..... CHORUS I bet I’m on Santa‘s naughty list. I don’t even have any fists. I just can’t have any risks, What is wrong with meeee?... today.... ahooooo. Ahooooo. Ah oo. oo. Ooooo! .... today CHROUS ENDS I just cannot get the quiz, and i go in snow blizz. So why should. I bougher... it is..... i can’t do it, can’t really do it. Ho ho ho, gets me so. So why do. i get it. So... CHROUS I bet I’m on Santa‘s naughty list. I don’t even have any fists. I just can’t have any risks, What is wrong with meeee?... today.... ahooooo. Ahooooo. Ah oo. oo. Ooooo! Why can’t I?......... SONG ENDS. Buttons: hey, that’s a perfect song to do, but some Fixes.. like.. a good song.... not a sad song... some different words? Grumble: ok, let’s try it out! SONG (HAPPY SONG:Grumble & Button’s version): Santa’s Nice List Buttons: I thought I was going to have a bad Christmas, but it just didn’t get melted away. So why. Am I. Singing anyway? Grumble: I just know we’re doing it together, but it got together forever. And we are always apart. He will always love youuu..... CHORUS Buttons: I bet I’m on Santa‘s nice list. I even do have some fists. I just can have any risks, What is right about meeee?... today.... ahooooo. Ahooooo. Ah oo. oo. Ooooo! .... today CHROUS ENDS Grumble: I just passed the quiz, and i go in snow blizz. So why should. I bougher... it is..... Buttons: i can do it, can really do it. Ho ho ho, gets me so. So why do. i get it. So... CHROUS Grumble: I bet I’m on Santa‘s nice list. I even do have some fists. I just can have any risks, What is right about meeee?... today.... ahooooo. Ahooooo. Ah oo. oo. Ooooo! Grumble & Buttons: Ah oo. oo. Ooooo! Buttons: Why can I?......... SONG ENDS Buttons: wow, t-t-That... was... pretty good! Grumble: yeah, we should preform it! Buttons: but today’s Christmas Eve, not Christmas. This Song is a gift! Grumble: oh, yes! Art And Rex are finding the early presents Art: Rex, did you find the presents yet? Rex: nope, not yet. Did you find some? Art: no, not yet. Rex: well, lets keep looking for presents! Art: yay! //WIP\\